Trust
by Lydean
Summary: Post "Under The Radar" Ep 2x16 Que peut bien penser Neal ? Qu'en est-il de Peter ? Leur partaneriat et leur amitié sont en jeu !
1. Chapter 1

Bon allez, j'me lance**.** Voilà un p'tit OS basé sur ma deuxième série adorée après Supernatural, j'ai nommé White Collar ! Cet OS prend place juste à la fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2 (post « Under The Radar ») Comme il fait plus de 6000 mots, il est découpé en deux parties. J'ai essayé de mettre en valeur les deux points de vue des personnages principaux. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Toutes critiques acceptées ! ^^

Bonne lecture ! Ja ne ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Trust <strong>

Il se tenait debout au milieu de ce trésor à la valeur inestimable ! Il ne percevait même pas l'immense sourire qui venait d'illuminer son visage et qui, pourtant, reflétait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait dans chaque fibre de son être.

Il réalisait à peine ce qu'il voyait. Tout était là. Rien n'avait été détruit comme il l'avait cru quelques heures plus tôt. D'ailleurs, il pouvait encore sentir l'anéantissement qui l'avait submergé au moment où il avait pensé que toutes ces œuvres étaient perdues à jamais. Mais, bien heureusement, ce n'était pas le cas et son soulagement s'accompagna d'une joie indescriptible lorsqu'il s'aperçut que, de surcroit, aucune pièce n'avait été endommagée. Tout était intact. C'était comme si le passé, intouchable jusqu'ici, était à portée de mains. Des pages entières d'histoire de l'art qui se matérialisaient comme par enchantement. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité. Submergé par la beauté de ce qui l'entourait, il se délectait de l'état second dans lequel il était plongé. Il avait l'impression de voir les visages de tous ces artistes de renom à travers leurs œuvres. Dire que toutes ces merveilles étaient ensevelies depuis des dizaines d'années au fin fond des océans, sans que quiconque ne puisse les admirer ! Quel gâchis ! Et maintenant, elles étaient là, sur la terre ferme, l'irradiant de toute leur splendeur. Et ce qu'il y avait d'encore plus formidable, c'était qu'elles lui appartenaient ! … Enfin … au moins en partie.

Ce ne fut qu'après ce long moment de béatitude que les premières questions apparurent, se multiplièrent et se bousculèrent dans sa tête : Qui était à l'origine de tout ça ? Quel expert serait assez généreux … ou suffisamment fou, pour vouloir partager ce trésor avec lui ? Comment cette personne avait-elle réussi à subtiliser les œuvres à Adler et les transporter jusqu'ici sans que quiconque ne s'en aperçoive ? De quelle manière cet individu avait-il pu rassembler tous les éléments qui lui ont permis de réaliser ce coup de génie alors que lui-même, qui se tenait au cœur de l'action, était loin d'avoir toutes les cartes en main ?

Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en extraire le bout de papier qui accompagnait la clé. La note avait été tapée. Ca aussi c'était un indice. L'auteur ne souhaitait certainement pas que quiconque puisse l'identifier et il craignait que son écriture le trahisse.

A cet instant, le seul nom qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Mozzie. Qui d'autre pourrait rassembler les compétences nécessaires à la réalisation d'un tel exploit ? Et surtout, qui aurait envie de tout prendre en charge à ses risques et périls pour finalement partager avec lui ce butin inestimable et si durement acquis ?

D'un autre côté, quelque chose clochait : si c'était vraiment Mozzie alors pourquoi tout ce mystère, justement ? Le connaissant, il se serait effectivement assuré que personne d'autre ne soit dans le coin avant de surgir de nulle part et de révéler son identité à son ami. Or, cela faisait un moment qu'il était là à présent et il était toujours seul ! Pourquoi Mozzie n'était-il pas à ses côtés en train de se réjouir avec lui, d'expliquer de manière très minutieuse toutes les étapes de son raisonnement, de se plaindre des nombreux dangers qu'il avait dû traverser ou des épreuves physiques qui l'avaient harassé … ? Ce n'était peut-être pas lui, en fin de compte. Mais alors, qui ?

Il se sentait vidé. Ces derniers jours avait été difficiles et tout essai de raisonnement logique en cet instant était voué à l'échec. Il envisagea de rentrer chez lui mais avant, il ne put s'empêcher de déambuler entre les différentes œuvres qui étaient à sa portée, effleurant les cadres des toiles, déshabillant de son regard d'artiste, les sculptures façonnées de mains de maîtres, s'imprégnant de la beauté de ces pièces de collection. Toute sa vie, il avait rêvé d'avoir un trésor comme celui-ci. D'ailleurs n'était-ce pas l'ambition première de tous ceux qui étaient comme lui ? … Mais … maintenant qu'il était en sa possession, qu'allait-il en faire ? C'était comme l'aboutissement de sa vie d'escroc … une sorte de dernier grand coup avant la retraite … Etait-il prêt pour ça ?

Il s'était passé tellement d'événements et particulièrement au cours des deux dernières années. L'avenir idyllique qu'il avait si minutieusement programmé s'était évanoui avec la mort de Kate. Mais alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de sombrer, de nouvelles options s'étaient offertes à lui. Il avait entraperçu une façon différente d'envisager son existence, d'être lui-même tout en vivant autrement. Et de plus en plus souvent, il se laissait aller à espérer, qu'un jour, il obtiendrait lui aussi, tout ce qu'il enviait chez Peter.

Peter … Comment était-il possible, après tout ce temps, toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversées tous les deux, qu'il ne lui fasse toujours pas confiance ! Il l'avait pourtant regardé droit dans les yeux pour lui assurer qu'il n'était en rien responsable dans cette histoire ! Mais celui qui se disait son ami ne l'avait pas cru ! L'avait-il seulement écouté ? Avait-il pris en compte tous les efforts qu'il avait faits jusque-là pour être à la hauteur de ses espérances ? Une boule acide se forma dans sa gorge, suivie de près par une sensation de grand vide au sein de son abdomen. Il essaya de contrôler sa respiration et ferma les yeux une seconde afin de s'exhorter au calme. Mais aussitôt l'image du regard dur et froid de Peter lui revint en mémoire. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait en colère, alors pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal ? Tout ça n'était qu'injustice ! Il était innocent et Peter était furieux parce qu'il était persuadé du contraire.

Sa rancœur se mua soudainement en appréhension. Même si ce n'était pas réciproque, il avait toujours accordé toute sa confiance à celui qui était devenu son ami. Peter était quelqu'un de droit, de juste. En plus, il lui fallait toujours des preuves indiscutables et obtenues le plus légalement possible avant d'accuser quelqu'un. Alors pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le rendre si sûr de lui, aussi soudainement ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu le faire passer du stade méfiant en entendant les propos d'Adler à totalement hors de lui, en moins d'une minute ? Il était forcément passé à côté de quelque chose que l'agent si bien entraîné du FBI, lui, n'avait pas pu ignorer ! Dire qu'il lui avait demandé de prouver sa culpabilité !

Définitivement inquiet, il quitta l'entrepôt non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à « son trésor ».

xxx

**- Tu rentres tôt ce soir,** constata Elisabeth sur un ton enjoué en sortant de la cuisine.

Elle savait que son mari venait d'arriver. Il avait été plutôt silencieux mais elle reconnaissait sa façon d'insérer les clés dans la serrure et sa manière d'actionner la poignée avant d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ce dont elle ne s'attendait pas, en revanche, fut de se trouver nez à nez avec le visage livide de Peter. Il paraissait perdu, à la fois contrarié et désespéré. Elle ne supportait pas de voir cette expression dans les yeux de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha tout près de lui, l'interrogeant de son regard inquiet.

**- El, j'ai tué un homme,** avoua-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle l'enlaça, l'enserrant aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de sa femme avant d'enfouir son visage dans la courbure si délicate de son cou. Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants, se réconfortant mutuellement. Lorsqu'il esquissa un mouvement, Elizabeth, caressa son visage et l'embrassa tendrement puis elle appliqua une main apaisante dans son dos et l'entraîna vers le canapé.

**- Viens t'asseoir … Raconte-moi tout.**

**- C'est Adler … j'ai tué Adler. On était en train de fouiller les entrepôts sur les docks quand on a entendu une explosion. C'est là que j'ai vu qu'il n'était plus près du van … je lui avais pourtant demandé de rester là … mais il n'écoute jamais rien.**

**- Neal va bien ?** Demanda Elizabeth qui avait compris de qui il s'agissait malgré les propos embrouillés de son mari.

**- Oui, il va bien mais il aurait pu … tu sais, quand je suis finalement arrivé sur le lieu de l'explosion, Adler pointait son arme sur lui et menaçait de le tuer. J'avais Neal en face de moi mais il était caché par Adler que je ne voyais que de dos. Ca ne m'a pas empêché de comprendre la situation. Je suis sûr qu'il allait presser la détente. J'ai entendu ce qu'il disait à Neal et le ton employé n'annonçait rien de bon. Ca ne fait aucun doute qu'il allait le tuer … Ca s'est passé si vite. C'est le recul de mon arme qui m'a fait prendre conscience que je venais de tirer. Et quand j'ai vu Adler s'effondrer …** Il secoua la tête comme pour enlever cette image de son esprit.

**- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, Chéri. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.**

**- Tu veux dire à part avoir tué quelqu'un ?**

**- C'était lui ou Neal. Tu n'as pas eu le choix. **

**- Je n'aurais pas dû avoir à faire ce choix ! J'aurais dû être mieux préparé, avoir plus de temps pour prévoir ou, au moins, analyser la situation ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir subi les événements ... d'être une vulgaire marionnette …**

A ces mots, Elizabeth fronça les sourcils. Il y avait définitivement plus que la mort de cet homme qui contrariait son mari. Malgré tout, elle le laissa poursuivre sans l'interrompre.

**- … Je lui ai tiré dans le dos, sans sommation. Maintenant, mon arme est à la balistique. Il va y avoir une enquête. Hugues m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il s'agissait d'une situation d'urgence et qu'étant donné mes états de service, il n'y aurait très certainement pas de suite.**

**- C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle,** intervint-elle pendant que son mari prenait une respiration. **Et puis, Neal va pouvoir témoigner, dire que, sans ton intervention, Adler l'aurait tué.**

L'absence de réponse lui indiqua qu'elle avait mis le doigt sur le deuxième point qui troublait tant Peter.

**- Qu'est-ce que Neal a encore fait** **?** Demanda-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

**- Il a … d'après ce qu'il dit, il n'a rien fait, mais … C'est que je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire … Oh, je sais très bien ce que tu vas me dire …**

**- De quoi tu parles ?**

**- Je sais que tu apprécies Neal, que tu lui fais confiance mais …**

**- Chéri, **le coupa-t-elle, **c'est vrai que j'apprécie Neal mais c'est parce que je le vois à travers tes yeux. Jusqu'à il y a deux ans, je ne le connaissais que grâce à tout ce que tu pouvais me dire sur lui. Je pouvais percevoir, à ta façon de le décrire, le respect que tu avais pour cet homme et son talent. Même sans prononcer un mot, ton regard reflétait l'admiration que tu lui portais. Et lorsque je l'ai finalement rencontré, ça a été comme si je l'avais toujours connu. Il était exactement comme je me l'imaginais. Et ça c'est uniquement parce que tu sais cerner la personnalité des gens et je tiens à ce que tu saches que je me suis toujours fiée à ton jugement et que ce n'est pas prêt de changer.**

Il lui adressa un large sourire, lui montrant à quel point il lui était reconnaissant de son soutien. Puis il redevint sérieux et secoua de nouveau la tête.

**- Le problème c'est que je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi. Il se peut que je me sois trompé sur lui, dès le début … **Il soupira bruyamment.** Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment cru que … enfin j'avais l'impression que je pouvais lui faire confiance. J'ai relâché ma vigilance et je n'aurais pas dû. **

Il anticipa la réponse d'Elizabeth en brandissant une main devant lui afin de l'inciter à l'écouter sans l'interrompre.

**- Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai vraiment, vraiment envie de croire en lui. Moi aussi, j'aimerais idéaliser notre relation comme tu le fais parfois mais le problème c'est qu'à chaque fois que je lâche un peu de lest, il en profite pour faire un coup fourré. Il me rappelle constamment qu'il ne m'a jamais menti. Alors bien sûr, lui, il en est intimement persuadé mais nous savons, toi et moi, que sa conception du mensonge et de la vérité est particulière et ne correspond pas à la définition qu'on pourrait en avoir. Il faut que tu comprennes. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'ignorer tout ce qu'il a essayé de me cacher, tout ce qu'il a fait dans mon dos et dont je ne sais toujours rien aujourd'hui et puis ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tente de me manipuler. **

**- Je croyais que tu lui avais pardonné.**

**- Oui, mais je n'ai pas oublié pour autant ...** En voyant le regard désolé de sa femme, il ajouta : **Comme je n'oublie pas qu'il m'a aussi sauvé la vie ou le nombre incalculable de fois où il m'a aidé à résoudre une affaire. Qui dois-je écouter ? Mon envie irrépressible de croire en sa sincère amitié ou ma raison ? Dois-je le suivre aveuglément en dépit des preuves qui l'incriminent ? Après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un essaierait de lui faire porter le chapeau alors qu'il est innocent. Ce qu'il y a c'est que je suis un homme de loi et lui, c'est un escroc. Tu aurais dû voir l'expression de son visage quand il s'est retrouvé au milieu du butin. **

**- Rien de plus normal, surtout pour Neal mais, Chéri, il n'a pas hésité a donné une bague d'une valeur de deux millions et demi de dollars pour toi …**

**- C'est une broutille en comparaison des milliards de dollars que représente le trésor découvert par Adler. Ce qui m'a touché lorsqu'il a donné cette bague c'est que c'est celle avec laquelle il aurait certainement demandé Kate en mariage …**

**- Justement, tu sais à quel point il aimait cette femme. Ce geste est très lourd de sens à mon avis. Je sais que son impulsivité peut être un sérieux handicap pour lui comme pour toi, mais elle a souvent été liée à Kate. **

**- Exactement ! Et j'ai peur que ce soit encore le cas aujourd'hui. En volant le trésor d'Adler, non seulement il met un point finale à sa longue arnaque manigancée avec son pote Mozzie mais en plus il se venge. Il tient cet homme responsable de la mort de Kate. Il fait d'une pierre deux coups. Tu te rappelles comment il a réagi avec Fowler ? … J'ai une théorie sur ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui et il y a trop d'éléments qui la valident. Sans compter que je sais que l'enquête va révéler de nouvelles preuves. **

**- Je comprends ta déception et ta colère mais je reste sur ma position. Je garde ma confiance en toi et en ton jugement. Je suis sûre que tu ne t'es pas trompé sur lui jusque-là. Alors, peut-être que tu devrais aller lui exposer ta théorie. Vois comment il réagit, écoute ce qu'il a à dire. Ca te permettra certainement d'y voir plus clair. Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?**

_« Mon ami !_ pensa-t-il. _J'ai peur de m'apercevoir que tout ça n'était qu'une mascarade, que tous ces moments n'étaient en fait que des actions calculées pour que je relâche ma vigilance, qu'il s'est servi de moi durant tout ce temps pour avoir accès aux ressources du FBI, utiliser nos investigations comme couverture pendant qu'il agissait dans ses propres intérêts, avoir une protection à toute épreuve lorsque ses facéties tournaient mal … »_

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées et revenir à une réalité plus optimiste.

**- Tu as raison**, concéda-t-il finalement avec un sourire tendre. **Merci Chérie.**

Il embrassa sa femme avant de quitter la maison avec la ferme intention d'avoir des réponses à ses questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième et dernière partie !

Bonne lecture ! Ja ne ^^

* * *

><p>Neal avançait d'un pas mesuré, les mains dans les poches, toujours dans ses pensées. Il tourna l'angle de la rue qui menait chez lui et s'arrêta net en remarquant la Ford garée près de l'escalier en pierre qui menait chez June.<p>

En le voyant arriver dans son rétroviseur, Peter sortit de sa voiture, réajusta sa veste et se dirigea vers lui.

**- Peter ?** Lança le jeune homme le plus innocemment possible tout en reprenant sa marche.

Il lui était impossible d'afficher son habituel sourire. Pourtant, ça aurait pu l'aider à dissimuler son mal-être évident. Sans en avoir l'air, il essaya de discerner l'humeur de celui qui était encore son ami à peine quelques heures auparavant. Mais malgré l'éclairage des lampadaires, la pénombre masquait les traits de son visage. Et même arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne put déchiffrer ce qui se cachait derrière son attitude stoïque.

**- Est-ce que je dois t'appeler Agent Burke ?** Demanda-t-il finalement sur un ton qui aurait dû être ironique mais qui trahissait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu la peur de ce qui allait suivre.

**- Tout dépend des réponses que tu vas me donner**, répondit Peter en haussant légèrement les épaules.

**- J't'écoute.**

A cet instant, Neal redevint sûr de lui. Il avait enfin l'opportunité de se défendre. Il était innocent alors quoique Peter puisse avoir contre lui, il n'aurait aucun mal à lui démontrer qu'il faisait fausse route.

De son côté, l'agent du FBI scrutait son consultant, essayant de déchiffrer son regard insistant. Il sortit de la poche de sa veste le petit bout de tableau aux nuances de bleu et aux bords noircis et le tendit au jeune homme.

**- Regarde ce que l'explosion a envoyé juste devant mes pieds. Ca te dit quelque chose ?**

Tout en fronçant les sourcils, Neal saisit le morceau de toile et l'orienta sous la lumière artificielle afin de mieux voir de quoi il s'agissait. Lorsqu'il reconnut sa peinture il devint blême. Troublé, il fixa son ami.

**- Non, c'est pas possible** ! Souffla-t-il avant de partir d'un pas décidé vers la maison de June.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée à la volée et monta les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé sur le seuil, il tourna la poignée d'un geste vif, poussa le battant d'une main et alluma la lumière de l'autre, les yeux rivés sur le coin de la pièce. Son cœur eut un raté lorsqu'il découvrit le chevalet vide !

Derrière lui, il entendit des pas lourds se stopper à moins d'un mètre de lui. Nul doute que Peter puisse voir la même chose que lui par-dessus son épaule ! Il se précipita vers le débarras prêté par June où il entreposait toutes ses créations mais là aussi tout avait disparu. Encore sous le choc, il revint dans la pièce principale de son appartement, avança lentement vers la petite table et y appuya ses deux mains, les bras tendus, la tête baissée. Il souffla toute sa frustration et serra les mâchoires. Voilà qui n'allait certainement pas l'aider à convaincre l'agent Burke de son innocence ... Mais peut-être que son ami, lui, ferait l'effort de l'écouter. Avec un soupçon d'espoir il redressa donc la tête vers Peter qui se tenait toujours dans l'embrasure de la porte.

**- Je ne sais pas comment ma peinture a pu arriver là-bas,** déclara-t-il simplement en secouant la tête très légèrement de gauche à droite. **Ni où est passé tout le reste,** murmura-t-il avant d'essayer de prendre le ton le plus convaincant possible. **Il faut que tu me croies ! Je n'ai rien fait !**

En observant la réaction de Neal, Peter éprouva un certain soulagement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait pris le temps de parler avec Elisabeth ou encore parce qu'il voulait croire en lui mais le regard suppliant du jeune homme reflétait une certaine sincérité. Il décida donc de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute et de prendre le temps de parler avec lui afin d'éclaircir certaines zones d'ombre. Si, au fil du temps, ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, il n'en restait pas moins que les activités de Neal étaient louches et que la théorie qu'il avait déduite de ses observations tenait toujours debout. Il entra dans la pièce, referma la porte derrière lui et commença l'interrogatoire :

**- Avec toute ma flopée d'agents, on s'est démené pour repérer l'entrepôt d'Adler et pendant qu'on faisait chou blanc, toi, étrangement, tu trouves tout de suite le bon. Si tu n'étais au courant de rien, comment as-tu su où aller ?**

**- Je ne le savais pas !** Se défendit Neal en secouant de nouveau la tête tout en s'efforçant de le fixer dans les yeux afin de donner plus de poids à ce qu'il disait. **J'ai entendu la bouée. Ca m'a rappelé la description d'Alex et aussi ce que j'avais entendu derrière la voix d'Adler quand je lui avais parlé au téléphone, alors …**

**- Alors tu t'es dit que, comme de toute façon tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire, tu avais tout intérêt à aller y faire un p'tit repérage,** ironisa Peter qui reconnaissait bien là son jeune consultant. **Par contre, ça ne t'est pas venu à l'idée de me prévenir.**

**- Mais je n'étais pas sûr que ce soit… oui, j'aurais dû**, admit le jeune homme devant le regard lourd de sens que lui adressait son ami.

**- Oui, tu aurais dû ! Ca nous aurait évité bien des problèmes à toi, comme à moi. De quoi parlait Adler juste avant que je l'abatte ? **Poursuivit Peter en réprimant cette horrible sensation qui l'assaillit en évoquant ces trois derniers mots.

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit : je n'en sais rien !**

Neal perdait patience. La tournure que prenait cette conversation ne lui convenait pas. Puisque l'homme qui se tenait en face de lui se disait son ami, ne pouvait-il pas faire un effort et lui accorder un minimum de crédit ? Il était déçu par son attitude, vexé par cet interrogatoire ridicule et furieux de constater que quoi qu'il dise ou fasse, ce n'était jamais suffisant.

**- Je suis innocent, Peter !** Explosa-t-il finalement en remarquant l'absence de réaction en face de lui. **Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ? Si c'est si difficile pour toi de me faire confiance alors fais-moi passer au détecteur de mensonges !**

Peter ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Cette expérience n'avait pas été très concluante la dernière fois. Sara en avait fait les frais et même si elle ne s'était pas laissé abuser, personne n'avait compris comment ce p'tit malin s'y était pris pour falsifier les résultats.

**- D'accord,** céda Neal en comprenant parfaitement la raison de ce silence, **alors explique-moi ce que je suis censé avoir fait. Parce que c'est physiquement impossible, Peter. J'étais avec toi tout le temps !**

Le regard de l'agent s'assombrit en un instant et Neal saisit immédiatement ce qui venait de traverser son esprit : Il avait déjà utilisé cet argument lorsqu'il avait demandé à Alex de voler la boîte à musique chez Diana. Il baissa les yeux. Décidément, cette conversation ne ressemblait en rien à ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Sa situation s'envenimait de minute en minute et il avait le désagréable sentiment que rien de ce que qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne l'aiderait.

**- Comprends-moi, Neal**, intervint Peter en observant l'air accablé du jeune homme. **Je sais ce que représente le trésor découvert par Adler à tes yeux. Je connais aussi la haine que tu éprouves pour lui. Sans oublier que c'est toi qui m'as raconté la longue arnaque manigancée avec Mozzie. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que j'ai pensé quand je t'ai retrouvé près de l'entrepôt qui venait d'exploser, en compagnie d'Adler** **?**

**- Il braquait une arme sur moi ! **S'énerva-t-il, frémissant à l'idée d'être passé à deux doigts de la mort.

**- Oui et il avait l'air furieux parce qu'apparemment, il te tenait responsable de la perte de son trésor. As-tu passé un marché avec lui, Neal ?**

**- Non ! **S'offusqua-t-il avant de se souvenir de la proposition d'Adler.** Euh … d'accord, c'est vrai, il m'en a proposé un sur les docks mais j'ai refusé. Il a tué Kate, Peter !**

**- Et tu as trouvé une façon de te venger de lui …**

**- Non ! Je te le répète, je n'y suis pour rien ! Jamais je n'aurais fait exploser une telle collection d'art ! **

**- C'est vrai mais tu pouvais te venger en lui volant. Est-ce déraisonnable de penser que tu aurais pu faire transférer le butin ailleurs et placer tes propres œuvres pour faire croire que tout a été réduit en cendres ?**

**- Est-ce déraisonnable de penser que c'est un coup monté visant à m'incriminer ? **Se défendit immédiatement le jeune homme, horrifié par l'idée que cette théorie soit à ce point plausible.

**- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, Neal !**

**- Mais ce ne serait pas la première fois que quelqu'un essaierait de me faire porter le chapeau !**

**- Qui ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien ! Laisse-moi du temps … la dernière fois, dès que j'ai eu une preuve en main, c'est à toi que je l'ai confiée.**

**- C'est vrai,** admit Peter en observant scrupuleusement la réaction du jeune homme. **Mais jusque-là tu ne m'as rien fourni de tangible qui puisse t'innocenter.**

Neal avait envie de hurler ! Tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien jusqu'ici n'avait donc servi à rien ! Peter ne voyait-il pas qu'il faisait de son mieux, allant parfois jusqu'à contrer sa véritable nature, pour mener à bien des actions qui auraient dû lui permettre d'obtenir plus de considération de sa part ? Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus, ne pouvait-il pas lui laisser une petite chance ? Bien sûr que sa théorie tenait debout, bien sûr qu'il serait en mesure de prouver sa culpabilité s'il le voulait vraiment mais était-ce si difficile de prendre en compte tout ce qu'il avait fait de bien en tant que consultant … en tant qu'ami ?

Décidément, il haïssait ces instants où il pouvait lire la suspicion dans les yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme son ami. Il ne méritait pas ça, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés tous les deux ! Peter ne voyait-il donc pas à quel point il avait changé sa vie ? Travailler et même vivre à son contact avaient remis en question de nombreuses certitudes qu'il s'était construites avec son expérience passée. Il était l'unique personne en qui il avait une réelle confiance. Il avait toujours pu compter sur lui, même dans les pires moments. Son côté agent du FBI respectueux de la loi faisait de lui quelqu'un de bien plus fiable que n'importe quel individu qui sévissait dans le milieu de manigance et d'escroquerie qu'il avait connu jusque-là. Lorsqu'il lui avait avoué qu'il était le seul en qui il pouvait réellement avoir confiance, il était sincère.

C'était comme s'il l'avait toujours connu. Il se sentait prêt à lui confier n'importe quoi sur sa vie – chose complètement inconcevable selon le précepte « Mozziesque » et dont son expérience passée lui interdisait formellement. Il avait pourtant égrainé quelques informations ultra confidentielles dont seul Mozzie en avait connaissance jusque-là. Et Peter avait réagi à la hauteur de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Quoiqu'il lui dise, quoiqu'il lui avoue, les réponses de ce nouvel ami étaient sincères et ses paroles et son attitude vis-à-vis de lui avaient un côté rassurant. La relation qu'il avait construite au fil du temps avec lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait connu auparavant et il avait mis un point d'honneur à la préserver. Son parcours n'avait pas été sans erreur, certes. Mais, à sa décharge, c'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Tous les efforts qu'il avait entrepris auraient dû peser dans la balance.

Il affectionnait ces moments où Peter montrait qu'il était fier de lui, où il le félicitait, l'encourageait … Ca aussi c'était nouveau mais il y avait pris goût. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais éprouvé cette sensation que l'on ressent lorsqu'un individu, pour qui on a une certaine estime, expose toute la considération qu'il peut avoir pour nous ou pour nos actions. Par certains côtés, l'agent spécial Burke faisait figure de père à ses yeux. D'ailleurs, il s'était surpris à penser qu'il aurait aimé que les paroles d'Adler sortent de sa bouche. Une chose était sûre, il ne voulait pas être le fils qu'Adler n'avait jamais eu, comme il ne voulait pas être le fils de celui qui, tout bien considéré, n'était rien d'autre que son géniteur. Voilà quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais avouer à personne, encore moins à Peter et certainement pas en cet instant. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ses propos soient interprétés comme une tentative de manipulation.

Il devait pourtant bien dire quelque chose. Puisqu'il n'avait rien d'autre que sa parole pour essayer de s'innocenter, il opta pour son dernier recours :

**- Peter, je suis le même que tu connais depuis un bail. Je suis comme je suis, avec mes défauts et mes … compétences,** finit-il par dire en prenant un soin tout particulier à choisir ses mots. **Et je suis aussi celui qui se bat à tes côtés depuis deux ans, celui sur qui tu as pu compter de nombreuses fois pour mener à bien tes enquêtes, celui qui n'hésiterait pas à tout donner si ça tournait mal pour toi ou pour Elisabeth, celui qui mangeait encore chez toi hier soir, celui qui t'écoutait parler de la meilleure manière d'être enfin un homme heureux. Je suis même celui qui promène ton chien !**

« _Tu es celui en qui j'ai toute confiance quand ça compte vraiment_ » pensa Peter. Ce n'était pas tant les mots qu'utilisait le jeune homme mais plutôt son attitude qu'il trouvait convaincante. Oui, d'accord, Neal était un faussaire de renommée internationale et il pouvait embobiner n'importe qui comme il le voulait. Mais lui, Peter Burke, ne se vantait-il pas de le connaître mieux que personne ? Et à ce moment précis, ce qu'il voyait dans son regard, c'était de la sincérité. Il en était persuadé. Il refusa d'écouter sa raison qui lui intimait de se méfier et se laissa lentement convaincre. Cela lui permit de minimiser ses craintes et, dans la même optique, commencer à croire en la présomption d'innocence de son jeune ami dans cette affaire. Il souffla le semblant de soulagement qu'il ressentit à cet instant.

Neal n'interpréta pas ce soupir comme tel car il fronça les sourcils, visiblement frustré et vexé, tout en poursuivant son plaidoyer :

- **… On a traversé tellement d'épreuves ensemble, Peter. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça … pas maintenant.**

**- Je veux te croire, Neal, c'est vraiment ce que je veux alors ne me déçois pas, **le prévint-il sans se déparer de son sérieux devant le regard indécis de son partenaire.** On se voit à la première heure, demain au bureau**. **Je reste convaincu que ce n'est pas le butin nazi qui a explosé dans cet entrepôt et j'en aurai la preuve au retour des analyses dans quelques heures. On va donc avoir du boulot parce que, si je ne me suis pas trompé, il y a forcément quelqu'un derrière tout ça. Il va falloir le trouver et récupérer tout l'art qui a été volé. **

Neal ne savait plus quoi penser. Les dernières paroles de Peter laissaient entendre qu'il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute mais cela voulait-il dire pour autant qu'il le croyait innocent ? Leur partenariat ainsi que leur amitié ne tenaient donc qu'à un fil et s'il voulait les retrouver il allait devoir faire tout son possible pour prouver son innocence et accessoirement lui démontrer qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. C'est en remettant les mains dans ses poches que ses doigts caressèrent un petit bout de papier et un morceau de métal froid : la note et la clé. Il n'avait pas besoin du retour des analyses pour savoir que Peter avait raison : le trésor n'avait pas explosé et d'ailleurs il savait exactement où le trouver. Il comprit alors que ce qu'il ferait de cette information risquait de tout corrompre. Que devait-il faire ? Son anxiété s'accrut mais il fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. L'idéal pour l'instant était de garder ce secret et de réfléchir à tête reposée avant de prendre une quelconque décision. La voix grave de Peter retentit tout à coup et il s'aperçut qu'il arborait de nouveau un regard méfiant.

**- Quoi ? **Demanda-t-il innocemment.

**- Neal, j'ai besoin de savoir, **commença calmement l'agent pendant que son jeune consultant priait pour que ce soit une question à laquelle il puisse répondre sans mentir.** Est-ce que je peux compter sur toi ? **

**- Oui, Peter, **assura-t-il, sûr de lui.** Tu peux compter sur moi.**

**- D'accord, alors à demain.**

Peter l'observa une dernière fois avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Une fois de l'autre côté de la porte, il resta planté un instant. Il aurait aimé dire autre chose avant de quitter la pièce mais il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Il avait commencé à éprouver du remord par rapport aux accusations qu'il avait proférées à l'encontre de son ami. Si Neal n'était pas coupable, alors sa déception et sa colère étaient justifiées. Etre accusé à tort était la pire injustice pour lui et s'il s'était engagé à l'aider c'était très certainement pour résoudre cette enquête mais avant tout pour prouver son innocence … A moins que ce ne soit pour l'espionner et ainsi mieux couvrir ses traces !

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de son esprit. Toute la conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir l'avait convaincu de l'innocence de son ami. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il recommence à douter de lui … Sauf peut-être ce regard absent qu'il avait lancé au cours de ces dernières minutes. Neal n'était assurément pas responsable de l'explosion de l'entrepôt, il n'avait certainement pas volé le butin à Adler et il n'était apparemment pas l'instigateur de toute cette arnaque mais il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Avec son pote Mozzie, ils le lui avaient bien fait comprendre : « Avec les escrocs, il faut toujours essayer d'avoir une longueur d'avance. » Alors même s'il lui laissait le bénéfice du doute, il l'aurait à l'œil ! Satisfait de sa décision, il poursuivit sa route, ravi à la perspective de retourner chez lui en compagnie de sa charmante épouse.

Il ne reprit une respiration normale que lorsqu'il entendit enfin les pas de Peter descendre l'escalier. Il déglutit durement avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur la chaise. Il se trouvait face à un dilemme qui lui paraissait insurmontable. Que devait-il faire ? Avec ce trésor en sa possession, de nombreuses options s'offraient à lui. Mais chaque décision entrainerait des conséquences qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir assumer. Quel était le plus important pour lui ? Comment être sûr qu'il suivrait la bonne voie, celle qui ferait de lui un homme heureux ? Avait-il vraiment envie d'une vie de fugitif ? Milliardaire, certes, mais fugitif quand même ! Et puis avec qui devait-il partager cette fortune ? Il ne savait toujours pas qui était derrière tout ça. A priori seul un ami pourrait avoir cette folle envie de lui laisser une partie du butin mais le temps qu'il ne connaissait pas son identité, il préférait rester méfiant. Devait-il en parler à Mozzie ? Devait-il encore l'impliquer au risque de sa vie ? Il était de plus en plus persuadé que son ami n'avait rien à voir là-dedans et ça limitait fortement la liste de ses « suspects ». Serait-ce une traitrise s'il récupérait juste sa part – au moins quelques pièces – pour les mettre à l'abri dans un endroit connu de lui seul ? Ce serait un assez bon point de départ, une sécurité, avant de prendre une autre décision.

Finalement la vraie question était de savoir s'il devait avouer à Peter qu'il connaissait l'emplacement du trésor. Pour être tout à fait honnête, jusque-là, l'agent du FBI était une aide précieuse qui n'avait pas hésité à lui prêter main forte quand il avait eu besoin de lui … sans même le lui avoir ouvertement demandé, d'ailleurs ! Peut-être pourraient-ils faire équipe pour retrouver celui qui était derrière tout ça ? Selon l'identité de ce bienfaiteur, il aviserait ensuite de ce qu'il ferait de la partie planquée du butin. C'était un assez bon plan … enfin … s'il faisait abstraction de tout ce qu'il allait devoir cacher à Peter. L'ennui, c'est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la réaction que l'agent du FBI pourrait avoir quand il lui apprendrait qu'il était en possession de la clé qui ouvre l'entrepôt où est planqué le trésor ! N'allait-il pas se retrouver derrière les barreaux dans son immonde costume orange avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase ? Il serait assurément plus judicieux de trouver un moyen de lui faire découvrir l'endroit sans être directement impliqué. Seulement il allait falloir être excellent car la dernière fois qu'il avait essayé d'arnaquer le FBI en falsifiant un dossier, Peter avait fini par découvrir la vérité. Et dans ce cas, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Retour à la case prison ! Et cette fois, inutile de compter sur un arrangement avec le FBI !

Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et enfouit sa tête entre ses deux mains. Bien qu'il soit exténué, il avait déjà compris qu'il ne réussirait jamais à fermer l'œil. Tout était confus et il n'arrivait pas à y voir clair. Une seule chose était sûre : L'heure des choix avait sonné !

*** Fin ***


End file.
